


A Passion for Quidditch [Podfic]

by Ysilme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: hp_podfic_fest, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysilme/pseuds/Ysilme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Shadowycat's story. </p><p> <i>A passionate argument over Quidditch leads to something neither Snape nor McGonagall expect...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Passion for Quidditch [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowycat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Passion for Quidditch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/299522) by [shadowycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowycat/pseuds/shadowycat). 



> Recorded for the [HP_Podfic_Fest 2013](http://hp-podfic-fest.livejournal.com/tag/*fest%202013).

**Fic:** [A Passion for Quidditch](299522)  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Minerva McGonagall/Severus Snape  
 **Author:** Shadowycat  
 **Reader:** Winterwitch  
 **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** A passionate argument over Quidditch leads to something neither Snape nor McGonagall expect...  
 **Length:** 00.06.45  
 **Cover Art:** by Shadowycat, in full size here on [deviantArt](http://shadowycat.deviantart.com/art/A-Passion-for-Quidditch-384175750).  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/summer-fest-2013/podfics/APassionForQuid.mp3.zip) | [Podbook](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/summer-fest-2013/podfics/APassionForQuid.m4b.zip)

**Notes:** Many thanks to Shadowycat for allowing me to record her lovely fic and drawing the beautiful cover art to go with it, and to her and [](http://sisi-rambles.livejournal.com/profile)[**sisi_rambles**](http://sisi-rambles.livejournal.com/) for beta listening.

If you like to listen to a stream, please go [here](http://winterwitch.dreamwidth.org/155120.html) until I manage to get the embedded player work here.

* * *

 

Testing embedded players:

1) different sound file  



End file.
